Smokers' pipes generally tend to clog with residue and ashes during use. Pipe smokers routinely encounter the problem of clogged or dirty pipes which adversely affect the enjoyment of smoking. Currently smokers of pipes use tools to clean and maintain their pipes. Pipe tools are known by a variety of names. One tool is commonly called a poker and is used to clean the bowl or stem of the pipe. Another tool is called a tamper and is used to compress the tobacco in the pipe bowl.
Often these tools are separate from the pipe or lighter. Other times the tools are built into the lighter for ready access.